New encounter- Life in the past
by Silverknight26
Summary: Bath in blood, watching his friends and allies dies in front of him are always too much for a man. Fighting and leading a war is never an easy task but what if fate decided to give you a second chance and send you back in time where you will have the power to stop the war? What will our hero do? Small harem (under rewrite)


**S: Hi guys! Welcome to another story of mine- "New encounter- Travel back in time"**

 **Long Di: Why writing a new story now? Adding one more story into your update list? Wouldn't it very hard already to update a chapter once a month already?**

 **S: Well… it because I have some new idea for new story and… I want to write something new like time travel story.**

 **Long Di: Hm.. so this is a time travel story?**

 **S: Yup, this will also be a new challenge for me although I have tons of challenge haven't done yet and sorry bro @edricotendy00 for providing so much challenges and ideas for me and I still haven't write them yet..**

 **S: Anyway I will try to write them once I have the ideas of how to start the story and have the ideas how to continue the story.**

 **S: Let's begin shall we?**

 **Let's begin**

"Did I won?" "…" "Are they safe?" "… " "Brother?" "My friends?" "…" "Did I survived?" "…" "My love.."

Warring States Period

(Land of fire- main camp of Senju clan)

The Warring States Period, the countries of the world were uniformly small, constantly battling each other for land, power, and opportunity. To fight these battles, countries hired one or more clans of mercenary Shinobi to represent their interests, the Shinobi's loyalties ultimately going to the highest bidder. The constant warfare in turn led to constant death, creating an average lifespan of only thirty years. Children were the greatest victims of the era, forced to fight for their clan no differently than an adult would and, more often than not, being killed by older and more skilled opponents. In an attempt to avoid conflict caused by the ever-changing alliances and resulting vendettas, Shinobi were in the habit of never divulging their family names to strangers.

Amidst all the vying for supremacy, two clans emerged as the strongest: the Senju clan, famed for their balanced skill in all the Shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan, famed for their Sharingan. With the Senju clan being led by their new heir of throne- Senju Hashirama, the Uchiha clan being led by- Uchiha Madara as for both of them having a same dream to stop the war in their childhood time but after several conflicts and battles between two clans, with more blood of their love one being spilt onto the battle ground, peace between two clans almost seems impossible to achieve.

Even though, the new leader of Senju clan still wish to start a peace negotiation with the Uchiha clan to stop the war but his desire and wish was quickly being denied by the councilors and the elders of the Senju clan. As the leader of Senju know, if the war between Senju and Uchiha end, the whole era of warring states would end too since the battle between those remaining clans are due to their worry being destroy or eliminate by Senju or Uchiha so many clans can only choose to alliance with Senju or Uchiha or face their own destruction in the war between Senju and Uchiha.

(Main camp)

"I highly doubt that the Uchiha will agree to this" "I disagree" "It is impossible that the Uchiha will agree to end the war" "I don't think that is a wise option" discuss some elders and councilors in their own seats.

"Please honorable councilors and elders, we won't know if we don't even try to make a peace negotiation with the Uchi-" "Cut out that crap Hashirama! We have been battle with the Uchiha for almost decades! My sons were killed by those Fuckers! I rather died then making friends with those greedy fuckers!" "Yeah!" "Ya!" "Kill those Uchiha bastards!" agree to the suggestion of an elder who has a scar on his right eyes some of the remaining councilors immediately join in his rank and hoping their leader to continue the war.

"Silence!" ordered an old woman with white long hair that tie into a bun- Senju Tiosina also the wife of the former clan head- Senju Butsuma and the mother of Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Senju Itama and Senju Kawarama.

With everyone in the council room immediately stop what they are discussing and turn their attention back to their new appointed young clan head.

"Thank you Tiosina-sama, as I was saying if we don't start to make a peace negotiation with them at first we don't even have the chance to stop the war as all of us can see the war must be stop or more of our brothers will be lost!" stated Hashirama a young handsome man with high reputation in his clan and also one of the strongest Shinobi ever exist in the world.

"Hashirama-sama, what's give you the idea that the Uchiha will agree to cooperate with us? They have also lost many of their clan men in the war it will be foolish to make an peace negotiation with the enemy, not to mention with the eyes of hate they possessed it will be impossible to negotiation with them" "But-"

"I suggest that we increase our power into the war since the alliance with Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clan have given us much more benefit then those bastard Uchiha. We have the advantage to win and end this war quickly!" stated a young clan member of the Senju with he being the best choice beside the main house to be the clan head.

"Those agree with me please raise your hand and follow me to victory!" "Oh!!" with cheering sound fill the council chamber and almost every clan men raise their hand in union, support the decision of the young man also known as Senju Katsuma.

(Later- After the council meeting)

"You should have known that many of our siblings was murdered by the Uchiha, Hashirama if you keep suggest to make peace negotiation with the Uchiha it will only bring more benefits to Katsuma, even worse is your position of clan head will be taken by him if more and more councilors and elders follow in his lead" said an old elder also Hashirama's father most trusted friend and ally.

"Yes uncle but the war has been continue for too long even we manage to defeat the Uchiha the other clans will only fear us and even raise war against us-" "Sigh" "I understand Hashirama, your point is clear but our men is very high moral to defeat the Uchiha" said the elder while shaking his head a bit and turn his gaze to the younger brother of Hashirama- Senju Tobirama.

"Tobirama-kun, you should know what is the best for our clan if your brother keep suggesting the peace negotiation, unbootable his position of clan head will be shaken" said the elder and stand up from his seat.

"I shall be leaving then, Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama and Tiosina-sama" said the elder with a bow. "Be careful Hashirama or your position would be shaken by Katsuma" stated the elder before exit the camp.

With the elder leave the camp, that leave the main branch family in the alone, "Sigh" "Hashirama, you should really agree to the elders and the councilors if you keep suggesting the peace negotiation, it will end up with your position being replace by Katsuma or me" said the white hair Shinobi in his usual blue battle armor.

"But it will only cost more unneeded death between two clans-" "Hashirama-chan, your brother is right" said the mother of both young Senju and turn her gaze to her first child.

"You should know that if your position being took by Katsuma, the war will be more furious" "But-" "Hashirama-chan, it enough already" comfort the old mother and signal her children to walk toward her.

"Hashirama-chan, do you remember why your father pass his position to you? Because he believe in you but if your position being took away your suggestion will be harder to be accept by the council" "Kaa-sama" "Hashirama-chan" "My dear daughter it enough already, you mustn't be too rush at certain things my child" comfort the old mother and petting on her eldest child head. (Yup, shocking isn't it xD)

"I know it hard to cover your true gender already and the council problem also cost more stress for you. But anything can't be too rush my daughter" said the old mother with a warm smile.

"I understand mother…" "Just be sure not to put too much stress on yourself okay? My dear" "Yes.. kaa-sama"

(Meanwhile)

"Wuwu.." "Arghh.." how long have he been here? How long has he fell unconscious at here? What happen to the war? Did they win?

As a man slowly open his eyes and pushing himself from the forest floor while struggling to support himself from falling backward.

"Wuwu…" "Arghh.. my head" "Where? Where am I?" mumble the man while looking at his surrounding, searching for any clue that can tell where he could be right now.

"What is this place?" mumble the man with full of questions and stands up after feeling his the pain has began to lessen.

'Has we won the war?' thought the man and close his eyes, trying to sense his any life form surround him.

'Hm? Why can't I sense anything surround me?" "Rer…" hearing a low growl behind him makes the man immediately turn his gaze back to the voice.

"Re…" only to find a hungry tiger eyeing him as a prey hungrily while slowly approach him.

"A tiger?" finding the tiger closing him and eyeing him hungrily, quickly move his hand toward his belt intend to draw out his blade.

"Huh? Great just great" cursing his luck, his sword must has fell off and sensing the distance between him and the tiger has greatly be decrease he did the only thing- run!.

"Roar!!!" with the tiger quickly chase after his prey with all it might. 'Just Great! Not Only I lost My Power But Facing A Tiger Too!'

(1 hour later)

"Hashirama where are you going?" asked Tobirama to his sister who only dress in a normal Yukata without her armor but still has her Genjutsu on to prevent people to find out her true gender.

"Just going to take some air outside.." "Do you want me to company you? Hashi-" "No need Tobirama-kun, after everything happen today it really give me a lot to think.. I will be back just a moment" said the clan head and walks into the forest.

 **S: "Munch on popcorn" Oh, hey! "Throw away the popcorn" well that's all for this chapter and I think it pretty boring for the first chapter xD But anyway hope you guys like it till next time bye~**

 **For the pairing- Fem Hashirama ??**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
